L x Light
by LexieLawliet
Summary: L comes up with the perfect idea to seduce Light into admitting he's Kira, but what will the out come be?
1. Unsuspecting

How typical. Just another day. Another day of leading the Task Force on longer. Another day of forcing lies upon them and sending them on almost suicidal missions to retrieve pointless information. Using false accusations to prove himself right. _Shutting up _anyone who stood in his way. Yagami Light, the mastermind behind Kira. The very being who started off wanting to rid the world of this evil -- has now become the very evil he had tried to prevent. However, L has a way to put this evil to an end. Maybe not in the way the average person would expect but L always had a way of forcing Light to think, to consider everything, and to doubt himself. As much as Light hated to admit it, he realized that L had figured it out. Figured out his weaknesses. Saw past his fake, calm demeanor and determined who he was inside. The person who was set on ruling this world. Turning it into the world he expected and seating himself as a god. A god of _his_ new world. Well, things were about to change, whether Light was too thrilled about the idea, or not. L was 100 percent sure that Light was indeed Kira, though he'd offer him a deal. A deal in which he was sure Light couldn't refuse.

A few moments had passed. L had shaken himself from the almost trance-like state he'd seemed stuck in. Though, L had never been seen doing much else, besides thinking, or eating sweets. Occasionally heard but only when needed. Mostly seen but never heard. That's how L preferred, though he could tell many of the members of the Task Force liked it more when he spoke.

Lately, the police and the rest of the Force hadn't been involved in many going-on's. Nothing too major. A shooting here, an attempted murder there. An escaped criminal or two. No cases were Kira related, or not to their knowledge. Life was quickly falling into the same boring phases and most didn't mind. There were little activities every day; nothing too major, but enough to keep the police busy.

L had grown quite bored, and somewhat annoyed, at how slowly it took the rest of the Force to figure out pointless crimes, analyzing them and somehow trying to relate those cases, to the Kira Case. Obviously, it hadn't worked. L shifted from standing to his un_usual_ sitting position on the couch. However, L knew he'd cause quite a commotion when Light figured out where he was.

Because the Kira Case had been dragging on for so long and going absolutely nowhere quickly, the Task Force had decided to take a few days off. To relax and to sleep in, something they hadn't done in a long time. It eased their minds little by little, silently praying that maybe, just maybe, Kira had finally disappeared, or someone had finally put an end to this infamous Kira. However, Light was in no hurry to re-appear as Kira. Even masterminds need to take a break of some sort. Of course, he needed it, not to relax, but to plan more murders, to stare at the TV for hours on end, only to plan ahead their death date.

However, Light was in for quite a surprise. In fact, he wouldn't be working on any pre-planned murders. Not for a long, long time. Possibly not ever again. A lot had been running through L's mind, though his expression never changed or not by much. So, naturally, he never showed any signs of suspensions and hadn't bothered to voice his opinion about Light being Kira lately. It seemed out of the question. Light had been under constant surveillance at the times the murders had taken place. L hadn't left Light's side, only when Light had gone to visit with Ms. Misa for a few short moments, or for other more personal reasons, whatever they may have been. L didn't care to know excessive information. However, L had no doubt in his mind that Light was indeed Kira, and he was set on proving it to Light's father, along with the rest of the Force.

Those sleepless eyes of his scanned the room. It seemed sort of -- warm, almost. Yagami's house was decent. His mother was very kind. L found Light's sister a bit odd, and he was well-liked by Mr. Yagami. L guessed that's why he had allowed L to stay at their house without Light's knowledge. L had somewhat planned on Light not being too enthusiastic about L staying. He was almost _excited_ to see Light's reaction.

Light had left early from the Task Force Headquarters the night before. Something to do with Final's for school. L couldn't remember. He had only overheard half of the conversation between him and Mr. Yagami. It was later on that night when the Task Force had decided to take some time off. After all, it was a Thursday night. Mr. Yagami figured it couldn't hurt to take off a few days. At least until Monday. The rest of the Force had family to go home too. All but L. So, naturally, Mr. Yagami volunteered to allow L to stay over a few nights. Of course, L accepted without a second thought.

So, now he sat and waited. It was about 6:55am. The rest of the Yagami family was still asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami would be asleep for quite some time, or L had figured that much. Sayu, their daughter, would be up within the next 30 minutes, and Light would be within the next 5 minutes. What a perfect time to surprise Light. When it was just the two of them.

A few minutes had passed. L shifted his gaze towards the clock. '6:59am.' He thought, only to press his thumb against his lips, only shifting his vision towards the stairs, staring up as he heard footsteps. 'Just a few more seconds,' L thought as he seemed to lose focus of everything around him, only to focus on those thuds and the person who was making them. After five seconds, Light had finally made his appearance. His vision was kept to the steps, only to look up as he set both his feet on the carpet. The clock rang seven times, signaling it was 7a.m.

His eyes instantly met with those emotionless, black eyes. Light's eyes only widened, almost in horror. Though, quickly realized the expression that had been plastered on his face for a few moments, long enough to cause L to smirk somewhat and Light to put on a perfectly fake smile. "Pleasant surprise, seeing you here, Ryuzaki."

"Yes," Replied L simply. There wasn't much to be said between the two. As soon as Light had stepped foot in his presence; L had kept an almost constant watch. Almost as if he was studying his every move. L instantly knew Light immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence, even more so now that L was inside of his house. So close to figuring out his secret. So close -- It was almost scary. Though, Light shrugged it off, parting his lips to speak. "So, Ryuzaki, why're you here?" He questioned in a friendly tone, an attempt to make small talk.

"Why?" L repeated, then that same taunting smile spread across his lips. The smile Light hated. It had caused Light to twitch slightly. "Because your father figured it was best for us to get some rest. The Kira Case, as you know, hasn't made much progress. Not much going-on's. He thought we deserved a well-needed break."

Light narrowed his eyes. 'Damn him,' He thought, his expression never changing. He was careful not to give away any clues. "Well, he's right. You and the rest of the Task Force have been working awfully hard lately. Though, why're you here? I thought you'd be staying in a hotel with Watari." He casually made his way over to the couch, sitting down on the opposite side as L.

L only turned his head slightly, along with the rest of his body. He tilted his head, showing somewhat of an interest. "Why…" He repeated softly, then pressed his thumbnail a bit harder against his tender, lightly colored lips. "Mm, because Watari is attending to private business. Your father offered for me to stay here - I didn't invite myself along, Yagami-Kun,'"

'No, of course you didn't, L.' He grimaced inwardly in disgust at the thought. L wanted to prove Light was Kira. That's all L had ever wanted to do. "Oh? I see." He replied, simple enough, he figured. "Well, would you like anything? Coffee? Tea?" He offered politely, wishing he could be the complete opposite.

"No, thank you for offering, though, Yagami-Kun." L replied politely, as if thinking nothing of Light's excessively fake smile. He seemed to overlook the faulty smile and keep a closer look on his opposite. His eyes never once left his face. L had searched every bit of Light's aspect though found absolutely nothing. He was quite use to it, though L had hoped to catch Light off guard. He had once already, what would keep Light from slipping up once more? Not much, or so _Ryuzaki_ had hoped.

"If you insist, then." Light replied simply, standing up walking towards the kitchen; his back turned towards L. He was still in his pajama's, not that he necessarily cared If L was watching him, or not. Light wasn't going to allow himself to be bothered by such things as he entered the kitchen, completely out of L's sight. He leaned against the counter, taking in a few deep breaths. An attempt to collect his thoughts. 'Damn him,' he cursed, biting down onto his lower lip. 'Why is he here? Why did my father have to invite him over here? Now I can't do any killings. I have to constantly be looking over my shoulder to make sure L isn't spying on me. I can't have any association with Ryuk, let alone feed him, or allow him to eat anywhere within ten feet of L.' He inhaled and exhaled heavily. A million thoughts were running through his mind. What was he going to do? How was he going to go about planning the murders? Explaining his plans to Ryuk. "Damn, L. Damn you to hell." He hissed under his breath, a slight blood-lusting edge laced those dark words.


	2. Trickery

L shifted his gaze from where Light had been, to the floor. He pressed his lips together tightly, letting his right hand fall into position, next to his left, setting on his knee. Come to think of it, he was actually pretty hungry. He sort of wished Light had asked If he was hungry. He was constantly eating sweets, after all. Though, it seemed as though he never ate enough. Being the height he was, and being as skinny as he was, he was actually underweight, though no one noticed. He was sort of glad. He appeared less aggressive and strong, however, that wouldn't be the case for long. Just a few hours longer, at most. L would soon have his way and finally bring _Light_ to justice.

L stayed seated, not wanting to surprise Light too much by following him into the kitchen. Instead, he figured he'd await Light's return and stay in the living room. He leaned his back slightly against the couch, listening to Light in the other room. He heard a few noises, something ripped, a plate was set on the table. L leaned back a bit more, so far that he was able to see into the kitchen, only for Light to be walking towards him.

As L resumed his position, gazing up at Light from underneath those raven bangs. His tongue slowly snaked out through his moist lips, licking them. As Light had entered the room, carrying the plate, L had noticed the cookies. "Mmm.." He kept his emotionless vision focused on the cookies. His stomach growled quietly, though loud enough for Light to hear.

"Mm..? Oh." Light set down the plate which held six cookies. "I figured you may have been hungry. And, because my mother isn't awake yet, there's nothing cooked. I didn't think you'd like anything besides these cookies." Light explained softly. If he hadn't shown L some sort of hospitality, both his mother and father wouldn't appreciate Light's _unusual_ rudeness.

L only _replied_ to those words with a small nod of his head and gently picked up a cookie, holding it between two of his fingers, lowering that sugary baked good into his mouth. Mmm. He hadn't tasted something as good as this in the past - oh, day or so. "Thank you, Light." He muttered as he continued to stuff the other five sugary baked goods into his mouth, licking his fingers and lips as soon as he finished each cookie. He made sure he didn't miss a crumb.

Light closely examined L's appetite. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Though, his mind trailed off. His thoughts were more focused on taking over the world, getting ride of Misa, regardless of what he had explained to her, and most of all, becoming god. To rule over the world without having to worry about L. To rid this sinful world of anything and everything evil.

Light parted his lips to speak, then paused. Both L and Light's gaze slowly shifted towards the stairs. There were a few loud thuds. Footsteps could be heard. Had to be two or three people. Light wasn't sure. "Must be my mother, father, and little sister." He replied.

"Yes.." L nodded slowly. "They've probably woken up from all of the noise you made, Light." He replied absentmindedly, not necessarily thinking of the words that came pouring from his crevice. His mind wandered other places, thinking of mostly sweets, tea, and handcuffs.

"Of course," Light muttered, his eyes instantly narrowing. He kept his light brown vision fixed on the odd man. "Was I really that loud?" He questioned, though he hadn't meant to say such things allowed.

L shifted slightly, feeling ever so uncomfortable. He wasn't use to be stared at quite this much. "Mmm, I'm not sure. You were loud. However, they may have already been awake, Yagami-Kun."

Before Light could respond to L's words he heard the footsteps once again. Someone lighter was walking down the stairs. Not his mother. Definitely not his father. The only other person left was Sayu. Both of their gazed shifted as she made her way down the stairs. She blinked, noticing L's emotionless orbs staring blankly towards her. "You didn't tell us your friend was staying over. What's his name?" She inquired as she lazily walked towards L, plopping down next to him. Her gaze met his for a few moments and in return, he looked away. Light parted his lips to speak, though L spoke before him. "_Ryuzaki_," He lied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki!" She grinned. Such happiness. L couldn't believe anyone should be this excited in the morning, though he allowed a small smile to spread across his lips. "And, I take that you're Sayu Yagami, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." She shifted her gaze over towards Light. "Light, aren't you going to offer Ryuzaki any breakfast? Why did mom sleep in? And, why's dad home? What's going on?" She had a million questions, and, of course, Light had to answer all of them.

"_Ryuzaki _doesn't _eat_ normal food, only sweets. Mom slept in because dad's home. And, dad and the rest of the Task Force decided to take a small break for the weekend. Or, so Ryuzaki informed me when I walked down stairs this morning." He explained somewhat slowly, making sure his sister had caught every word.

Sayu had nodded and listened to Light's words closely. More closely than she usually did. After a few moments of total silence, she spoke up, "Well, that makes sense, I guess. But, why're you up so early?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why? Because I have a final today. The last one." Light replied. "Though, I don't have to go in until later on. Around 10:00a.m. I was too nervous to sleep in." He lied. Light had been lying about these 'finals' the whole time. He had actually finished yesterday. He planned to go out and talk to Ryuk about what he should plan next, though his plans had obviously changed, now that _Ryuzaki_ had shown up, uninvited. - Of course, his father and the rest of the Task Force had been too caught up to notice the ending date for most schools around the area. His mother had been too caught up and worried about both Light and his father, she hadn't paid much attention, either. So, his plan was nearly perfect. All he'd have to do is somehow slip out of the house, without having L tagging along, and his plans would fall perfectly into place, almost as if L hadn't stayed Light's house at all. Light was positive absolutely nothing would stand in his way.

"Oh. That makes sense." She replied, a small smile stuck on her face. "Mom and dad are awake now, anyways. She should be down and making breakfast soon. But, I'm not staying. I'm suppose to get to school early."

"Have fun, then, Sayu." Light replied as he leaned back, making himself comfortable on the couch. L remained in the same position, keeping one eye on Light and the other on his sister, so to speak. He was observing both of them closely.

Sayu shifted her gaze towards the stairs, noticing the thuds once again. "I think mom and dad are coming down, now." She whispered, more to Light and herself, than to L. Her gaze wandered around the room, to the clock, and then to the stairs, once again.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami entered the room, talking quietly over some private, personal issues. Obviously, they hadn't expected the whole family, plus L, to be sitting on the couch, awaiting their arrival downstairs. Mrs. Yagami looked somewhat shocked, noticing L. She had been told by Mr. Yagami that L was staying over, though he'd failed to give her a clear description of the man. "You… must be Ryuzaki." She said aloud. "Ah, sorry. I am Light's mother. Just call me Mrs. Yagami."

L cocked his head off to the side slightly, then nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Yagami. I am Ryuzaki." He muttered out awkwardly as he stood and advanced towards her. He held out his hand ungracefully. Mrs. Yagami placed her hand in his and they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ryuzaki." _Ryuzaki _only nodded and allowed his fragile hand to drop to his side.

"Mom, Dad, where are you two going? You're all dressed up and it's only 8 a.m." Light asked, standing. "Oh, we're going out. Your father promised me we could eat out and spend some time together. We won't be back until around dinner time." She replied with a smile plastered across her lips. Mr. Yagami placed his arm around her shoulder. "We'll see you kids later on tonight. There's breakfast made already. It's in the refrigerator. So is lunch." Mrs. Yagami explained quickly. The small group could tell Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were eager to leave. A little _too_ eager.

"Well, have fun." Sayu chimed happily, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to school early. My friends and I want to meet up before. They want to spend some extra time together before school lets out today." She explained, though an explanation wasn't needed. Her mother and father simply nodded. "And, I'll be leaving around 9:30." Light added quickly. "Ryuzaki will either stay here, or wait outside the school. I only have one final left." His sister mostly ignored what had been going on in the other surrounding schools, not necessarily caring when they were let out.

"Well, I'm going out now!" Sayu beamed as she advanced towards her mother and father, giving both of her parents a quick hug and smiled towards Light, slinging her small backpack over her shoulder and walking towards the door. "I should be home later on. My friends and I are going out after school, too! I won't be any later than 10, I promise!" She waved and quickly scurried out the door, closing it behind her.

Mrs. Yagami turned towards Light and Ryuzaki. "Light, we'll be leaving now, too. Your father has breakfast scheduled for us at exactly 8:30. So, we must be leaving now. You and your friend Ryuzaki should have fun. Your father told me that you two usually get along pretty well." She smiled softly. Mr. Yagami only nodded and tugged on her arm lightly, signaling it was time to go. And, without another word, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami grabbed their keys and exited out the front door, unlocking the car, climbing in and driving off within a few moments.

L shifted his hunched over body, facing Light. A small smirk had appeared on his face. "With these _eleven minutes _I could teach you what I am."

_____________________________________________________

**Authors Notes**: "With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am." is apart of the song Reclusion written by Anberlin.

And, the reason why the words "_eleven minutes_" are italicized is because he wouldn't need as much as he has to show Light what he's planning on doing.


	3. Dismantle

**Light's eyes widened upon hearing those strange words. "W-what are you talking about, L?" He stuttered. It was usual for L to say such things. It was especially odd that L had aimed those words directly towards Light. Something wasn't right. L was planning something. But what, **_**exactly**_**, was he planning? Though, Light couldn't come up with a concrete idea, he was sure it had something involving L proving he was Kira. That was the only reasonable explanation.**

**L's smirk grew, somewhat of a twisted sly smile, almost smug. "Well, Light," L began. "I've been watching you closely. You've made one thing clear. You're far too confident in yourself. You've made quite a few mistakes in just the short time I've been here, watching you. Of course, your father hadn't noticed. He doesn't pat enough attention to you, Light. You've slipped up.. However.." L slipped an arm around Light, beginning to lead him up the stairs as he continued to speak. Though, Light had ignored most of the useless blabbering. Nothing would have made sense, anyways. **

**As the two detectives reached the already opened entrance to Light's room L had removed his arm from around Light's shoulders, shifting and pressing his thin, fragile fingers against Light's chest. Before Light could react, L had already thrusted Light's body backwards. Of course, this action and the surprisingly large amount of force had caused Light to stumble backwards a few feet into his room and landed on the floor.**

**L stepped into the room, grabbing the doorknob and gently closed the door behind him. L shifted his gaze downwards as he turned the lock on his door, making sure no one would interrupt him. That was one of L's pet peeves. As his emotionless vision searched the room, he caught Light's gaze with his own, that sly grin only widening. He bent down and crawled towards him, never breaking their fixed gaze. Light's eyes were wide, half with surprise, the other half with confusion. Light could instantly tell he was in over his head. "W-what are you planning to do, L? What's gotten into you? Are you okay? I think this case has honestly gone to your head. You've become **_**obsessed **_**with proving me as Kira!" **

"**Of course I am, because I'm right." L whispered seductively. An odd tone for his voice to reach, though Light sort of liked it. And, as he realized what words were going through his mind, he shook his head. "No. I'm not Kira. You've just gone mad. I guess my father was right when he said everyone **_**needed**_** a break! To think, a world famous detective like yourself would crack under this much pressure. How pathetic." Light nearly hissed out. **

**L chuckled softly as he pressed a thin finger to Light's lips. "Listen, I've explain to you before how obvious it is, to me, that you're Kira. If you confess, I won't need to do this. However, there's a 3% chance you won't hear me out, so I feel like this is necessary." L continued. "Hnn," He began to trance his own fingers down Light's covered chest. He drew small designs, brushing his fingertips lightly down to the rim of his shirt, snaking his hand inside his shirt. **

"**Mm.. L, what're you doing?" Light asked as a small, light blush tinted his pale cheeks. L's smirk never faded from his usually calm face. "What do you think I'm doing, Light?" L threw the question right back at him. L knew Light had quickly figured out what was going through L's mind. Though, Light hadn't struggled against L which had taken L by surprise slightly. "Mm, you're not struggling." L whispered as he snaked his left hand up Light's shirt. Light's blush only deepened. "Because you're one hell of a lot stronger than I am, even though you don't look it, L." Light admitted quietly. **

"**You're correct." L seemed a little too confident in himself at the moment but he had everything planned out perfectly. Down to the last detail. Every movement made was planned. "Trying to seduce me isn't going help you pry information out of me, L. No matter what. I'll never admit to being Kira," he smirked. "even If I am." he added only to shift his own hands, so he was sitting up. L took advantage of his movements and pulled his shirt off him within seconds.**

"**Why the hell did you do that, L?!" Light nearly shouted, more out of embarrassment than anything else. "Because you look better without your clothes on." L replied absentmindedly as his hands shifted and gripped onto his arms roughly, thrusting Light onto the floor, laying flat on his back. L's face held the expression of a mad-man, lusting after something he'd long for. The thrill of the hunt and of the **_**kill**_**. **

**Light had instantly noticed such an expression. It was very unlike L to show this emotion, let alone any sort of emotion. "What are you rambling about, L? You've gone insane!" Light struggled against him but L held Light in place on the floor quite well. "Mm, some say I was never sane, Kira." **

"**Don't call me that! I'm not Kira! I'm not**!" He nearly yelled, ceasing the struggle. L only shook his head. "I'm not as dense as the rest of the Task Force. You keep forgetting who I am, Light. I am L. The world's greatest detective. And, who, who are _you_ to tell _me_ that _I'm_ wrong?" L hissed in that oh so alluring voice of his.

Light's eyes widened slightly, for once, he realized he wasn't going to win this battle. L _would _win. There was no doubt about that. Or, that's exactly what Light wanted L to think for the moment. "I guess you're right, L." He whispered softly. This whisper had caused L's grip to loosen just enough for Light to shift his body quickly and force L's porcelain frame onto the floor, pinning L down by his wrists. Light had crawled on top of L, somewhat sitting on L's thin frame. "You honestly think I'm going to give up and allow you to win easily, L? _I _thought _you_ were smarter than that." L's expression had shifted, his usual emotionless gaze met with Light's. "There. You admitted it. You're Kira." He whispered as a mocking smile formed. Light's eyes instantly narrowed and his fist made contact with L's smooth cheek. As L took the hit, he quickly used the arm Light had freed momentarily and returned the hit, causing Light to fall back and off his frame.

Light pressed one hand onto the floor, propping himself in an up-right position, using his opposite hand to rub his cheek softly. "Nn.. That actually hurt." He muttered out loud without meaning to.

"Yes, I suppose it did, Light." L mumbled as he removed his own shirt. Light's orbs instantly flickered towards him. His gaze paused, noticing his porcelain skin. The surface seemed so smooth and comfortable. If Light hadn't stopped himself, he would have reached out and began to touch the skin, though thankfully he hadn't reacted before thinking. His vision then moved down his body. He never noticed before how small L really was. L stood at 5 foot 10 inches, 179 cm, and looked about 110 pounds, 50 kg. Light's eyes softened, noticing his rib cage. "Mm, now I see why you wear such a large shirt."

L's eyebrows pressed together, frowning. "Mmm.. Yes.." He whispered softly as his vision had finally caught Light's wandering eyes. Light couldn't help staring at his body. Regardless of how thin he was, his body was that perfect porcelain color that Light had always loved. L moved towards Light, an alluring smile crossing his face once again. "Mm.." He stretched out his arm, his fingers gripping onto Light's wrist and softly pressing those digits against his own chest. "You like the feel, don't you, Light?" He whispered seductively.

Light's face colored a light pink but he nodded in response. "Yes, I do. You have very smooth skin, L." He whispered as he traced his long, thin finger against that tender surface. "Yes, I know I do. That's how I like my skin, don't you?" Light nodded in response, continuing to trace small designs upon his flat chest. He seemed to be obsessed with touching L. Gently brushing his fingertips directly across L's chest, moving over his nipple. Such an action caused L to release a soft, gentle moan. Both L and Light's face had colored a deep red, though L's quickly faded. Light's blush remained.

"Mmm, I think you're getting a little too curious, Light. Though, I'm going to fulfill your curiosity." L whispered as his hands moved swiftly across Light's medium sized frame and those quick hands had loosened Light's pants within moments and dropped the clothing onto the floor. Light desperately gripped onto L's shadowy hair, pulling him upwards. "Mmm, Light~" L groaned out softly, which had instantly caused Light to remove his hands from those thick, black locks. L smirked to himself, chuckling. "You're not scared, are you, Light?" He asked, almost tauntingly. Almost like he'd wanted Light to hurt him. Like he wanted Light to tug harder on those strands.

"No, I'm not scared. You obviously want to do this. I'm not sure why, but I suppose you have some odd way of proving I'm Kira by doing such sickening things to me. They must pleasure you somehow. You really **are** a freak, aren't you?"

L's eyes widened slightly. Just the thought of that word. Freak. He was never too fond of it. Though, he calmed himself within moments and forced Light onto his feet, only to kneel down and begin to press his soft lightly colored lips against lower stomach, pressing his lips harder against that surface and moving his fragile fingers to Light's sides, beginning to massage that frame. "Mmm.." Light released a few small noises upon feeling of L's lips coming in contact with his lower stomach. Light's orbs slowly fell to a close as he reached his hands downward, clinging those extremities deep within L's hair. "N-ngh~" Light released a few more noises as he felt L continue.

L's lips wandered up and down his slender stomach, gently caressing that plump

aperture over his chest. And, as L moved, his tongue snaked out of his moist cavern, flicking out and against Light's nipple. "Mm-nn..~" Light attempted to suppress a few moans, though he knew there was no point. L's tongue felt so good as it caressed against his right nipple. Light would only groan louder as he felt L's tongue slip back into his mouth, though his mouth pressed harder against his nipple, drawing it passed his lips and beginning to suck gently, then harder, enjoying those pleasurable noises his _friend _was releasing.

The sucking sensation from L's lips seemed to drive him crazy. Every lick. Every touch. Every suck. "Mm.. L!" Light called out as he seemed to blush from his own actions. His lips parted ever so slightly and small pants were released. "Mm…T-that feels really good.." He admitted in a quiet whisper as he tangled those digits deeper into L's hair, almost knotting his hands in those locks, making his fingers look nearly impossible to remove.

As soon as L had heard enough of Light's small moans and groans, he removed his lips from around his nipple. His emotionless eyes scanned the body in front of him, then smirking, once his eyes reached Light's lower region. "I don't think you _want_ to admit to being Kira." L mumbled softly as his hand pressed against the newly formed bulge, his digits brushed against the outline as a small smile replaced his usual emotionless, blank stare.

Light shook his head a bit. "I don't want to admit, because I'm not Kira." He nearly insisted. Such a bad sign. To insist ones innocence. Though, L would get him to admit it. He'd just have to carry on with his plot, though he hadn't planned on from the beginning.

L's finger had lazily continued to trace small designs upon the bulge, groping through his boxers. "Light," He paused for a moment, causing Light's vision to shift and meet with L's. "Hmm?" L parted his mouth to speak, then stopped. "Nevermind," He whispered as his fragile fingers traveled from that bulge to the rim of Light's boxers.

Light tugged up on L's hair, though L ignored the tugs and slowly slid Light's boxers down. L's eyes were fixed on his boxers until they had fallen off completely. Light raised his leg slightly, kicking off his own boxers. Right now, Light hadn't cared where those undergarments had landed, he'd pick them up later on.

"You're not struggling.. Why?" L asked with curiosity. "W-why?" Light repeated and had suddenly realized, all of this while, he had been enjoying the teasing kisses and sucks. "Because you haven't really done anything that I don't want you to do.." He mumbled quietly as an embarrassed tone laced his voice.

L let out a quiet laugh, laced with a bit of insanity. "Oh, I will, Light. I will. I can promise you that much. And, I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of it." He whispered as a twisted smile graced those pink lips of his. That smile - Light had never necessarily liked it but it had caused his face to grow heated. A light blush appeared. 'Enjoy _every_ moment of it?' Light questioned to himself, though said nothing. 'And what, exactly, did L mean by _it_?' So many questions were unanswered. Though, within moments, Light would find out exactly what L had meant.

"Lay down on the bed." L commanded. He wasn't in the mood to mess around, though a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. He would tease Light but not far too long. There was only so much L could take. He'd gone over twenty years without having any sexual contact with that special someone, though Light would fight against him and resist him, Light _would_ learn to love him. He just would.

The caramel haired detective frown at the opposite man. He was use to taking orders, though he hadn't wanted to test L's strength again and made his way over to the bed, clearly uncomfortable. Light was finally catching onto L's idea completely. He wasn't too excited about it. As he reached the bed, he sat down only to feel the raven haired detective push him over, grinning that wild grin Light had come to almost adore, in a way. L's hands roamed over his sides, placing him flat onto the bed. "Mm, My, you look so innocent, Light." He whispered seductively. "And you look like you've finally lost your damn mind, L." Light replied with a roll of his light caramel colored eyes. "You're starting to act more and more like that murderous double of yours. What was his name.. Beyond Birthday, I do believe? Correct me If I'm wrong." Light smirked.

L's eyes widened and Light flinched as he felt the boney hand slam across his pale skin. "Why the hell did you do that, L?!" Light spat, pulling his hand away from L's grip and wiping his the back of his own hand across his lip and cheek.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that.. that.. second best, back up!" L barred his teeth. So unlike him. Though, Light was somewhat attracted to L when he was like this. So demanding. So strong. So dominate. Light liked that.

Light shook himself from his thoughts as he felt the man on top of him position himself. This action had caused Light to squirm, clearly no where near _ready_. His eyes widened, what was that? Did L just growl? Light shook his head. He must be hearing things. Just his own mind playing tricks on him. That's all. Yes.. Nothing more. Light felt somewhat safer with the comfort of knowing he was going insane. Maybe he was imagining all of this. Just a bad dream. Maybe he had passed out on the couch, or maybe hadn't awoken yet.

L chuckled viciously. Oh, the teasing he had in store of Light. Light was uncertain about how badly this session would be. Maybe L would come to his senses before anything else happened, though with the next movements, Light knew he wouldn't be _sane_ for much longer.

L pushed the detectives legs apart, leaning himself on top of the squirming opposite, straddling him. "I love it when you squirm, Light." L whispered, nearly consumed with desire, sending shivers down Light's spine. "Mm, You're sick." Light managed to mumble out in a tiny voice. Having the other male above him was quite intimidating. "Sick as all the secrets that you deny." L added only seconds after the caramel haired male had spoke those words. Now, Light seemed to be speechless, a shocked expression frozen upon his face.

L shifted so his knees were pressing into the bed and Light's legs were at his sides. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Light." L commanded as he dipped down and began to suck on Light's neck greedily. He nipped and bit down roughly on that tender skin, enjoying the small noises emanating from his parted lips. "Mm, I know you're enjoying this, Light.." He whispered as he trailed his soft, light pink lips down the detectives tan frame, only to pause at his nipples, latching onto the right and sucking on the nub.

Light squirmed, feeling L's body pressing harder against his lower region, releasing small gasps and noises, almost whining. "A-ahh..~" One of Light's hips bucked up, pressing his length and body against the dominate male.

"Mmm, you're turned on, aren't you, Light?" L whispered in that sexy, seductive voice that Light was quickly becoming addicted to. "Yes.." Light admitted in an embarrassed whisper. L's hand roamed over the lower region of his soon-to-be lover, smirking as he felt the erect muscle. "Heh, _very_ turned on."

"P-please, L. Don't." Light begged quietly. Was he really begging L? Such a fool. He knew he'd wanted L for the longest time, secretly, of course. Telling absolutely no one. Not even his own shinigami, not that Ryuk cared much for Light's sexual preference.

"You're cute when you beg, Light." L removed his hand from the opposites length, smirking. "Though, don't forget, Light." L paused for a moment, trailing his hand up and down his chest softly. "Sins, like skeletons, are so very hard to hide."

Light's eyes widened. Just what was L going on about? Sins? Skeletons? He didn't bother dwelling on the words. "Ah! L!" He yelled as he felt the opposites length against his tight entrance. "Nnn.. C-can't we just talk this out?" Light questioned, his eyes widened. "No, we're past that point, Light. You had your chance." He replied in his usual emotionless voice as he snaked his hand down that thin, tan frame.

Light let out a small moan unintentionally as L gripped onto his thin sides. "Nnn..~" L's shifted his body, positioning himself correctly, once again and pushing the tip of his length into Light's tight entrance.

"A-ah.. C-careful.." Light pleaded quietly. His hips were arching into the opposites and his digits gripped tightly onto the sheets. "Don't worry, Light. I'm not going to be rough with you at first. I'm not quite as bad as you think." L replied and Light simply gave a nod in reply to the dominating male.

Light's eyes widened as that length was taken completely inside of him. His body had begun to tense up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Light loved the feeling of Light being inside of up. His small entrance completely consuming his opposite had given the submissive male such an ecstatic sensation he could hardly believe he was continuing to fight against L. Failing, but continuing to fight.

"Stop struggling!" L insisted, nearly demanded, as those thrusts became faster, harder, and his grip tightening one the small waist. "S-sorry! It's uncomfortable!" Light nearly yelled, panting in between taking in deep breathes. L was quite rough with him, not that he expected L to go easy on him. Not at all.

"It won't be uncomfortable for long. You'll get use to the feeling, unless you keep struggling, then it's very likely that you will not feel any more pleasure than you already have." L groaned out. Even he couldn't control himself. Light felt so good inside. So tight.

Fifteen minutes had passed and during the time, Light had slowed the struggling to the point where he couldn't control himself. "A-ah! L! H-harder, please! Oohhh~ yes.." He moaned out as the submissive male felt his sweets addict force himself rougher inside of him. Both of their lengths were quickly reaching their limits. Light's groans and moans came out faster, at a higher pitch. L's breathing began to quicken as did his pants. "Oohhh, Light. You feel so good, so tight.. So great inside.. It's so fucking great!" He shouted loudly, his voice cracking. Since when did L's voice do _that_?! He cursed himself inwardly but kept up the quickening pace.

A final groan of each others name's and the detectives released at the same moment. Light's liquid shot onto both of their stomachs while L's filled the entrance. Only moments after, did L's hand slip down off the bed, gripping something in his hands.

However, Light hadn't noticed. The submissive male released his all too tight grip on the bed sheets, his eyes nearly instantly closing.

"Mm.. L.." He spoke weakly.

"Y-yes, Light?"

"My mask is growing heavy, but I've forgotten who's beneath." Light whispered out, hands covering his ruby red cheeks.

"I can show you who's beneath, Light."

"I know you can, L."

"So," L sighed softly, silently shifting his hand up.

"You were right. I am Kira. I don't know what's gotten into me, though.." He whispered quietly, only for his eyes to instantly open and shift to his wrist.

"I will help you, Light. I promise.." He whispered as he clamped the metal handcuffs around his small wrist, connecting the other part to his own wrist.

"Thank you, L…"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes**; "You're sick, sick as all the secrets that you deny." is apart of the song 'Reclusion' by Anberlin.

"Sins, like skeletons, are so very hard to hide." Is also apart of the song same by Anberlin.

"My mask is growing heavy, but I've forgotten who's beneath." Yeah, apart of the same song by Anberlin.. ;;

Oh, also, I do not own Death Note, or any of the characters. X.x - Sorry I have failed to add this at the beginning/end of every chapter or the first chapter. Better late than never, hmm? xD


End file.
